Ore No Hanayome
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Sepenggal kisah aneh-tapi nyata yang harus Hinata hadapi setelah menemukan cincin... pertunangan di kuil/"SEKOLAH!"/"Rasakan itu sialan!"/"Aku sangat bahagia sekali sampai tak bisa menunggu lagi hari pernikahan kita besok!"/Saat itu juga, Hinata refleks mengangkat kepalanya. Amethystnya terbelalak. Menikah? Besok?/ Mainstream, OOC (Strong!Hina), DONT LIKE DONT READ :3 RnR Please?


**14 Mei – 05 Desember 2016**

Fict lama yang dibuang sayang. **Special for: Aprillia-san, Ayra-san, Lia-san, Dianra-san, Fitri-san, Suheni-san, Oshu-san, Arienha-san, Marliana-san, Ariestya-san, Resifa-san, Celine-san, dan semua yang mendukung Hika saat my baby navy lavvy rusak kemarin, bahkan terus menyemangati Hika supaya ga menyerah dalam ngetik fict ^^ terimakasih… Ini untuk kalian semua!**

 **Ore no Hanayome (Pengantinku) © Hikari No Aoi**

 **Masahshi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke x Hinata**

 **T (2shot ficts)**

 **TYPO,** **AU, Crack, DSB**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T FLAME!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua ini berawal saat si gadis belia pulang dari sekolah.

Menendang kaleng kosong yang menghalangi jalannya, Gadis berseragam _HDL International School_ itu masih saja terlihat kesal. Rambutnya yang diikat asal, dan seragam yang bisa di bilang tidak rapi—membuatnya tenar di sekolah sebagai anak rendahan yang urakan. _Yah,_ bagaimana lagi? Para manusia manja nan menjijikkan di sekolah itu tidak akan mendengarkan apapun yang akan ia katakan—meski sampai mulutnya berbusa sekalipun.

 _Well_ , kalau membenci 'para penghuni' yang ada di sekolah itu, kenapa ia tetap masuk kesana? Lagipula, untuk seukuran gadis dari kalangan pas-pasan sepertinya, rasanya begitu mustahil untuk masuk ke _Hidden Leaf_ yang sudah kita tahu bahwa biaya ini-itunya tidak murah. Lalu kenapa Hinata tetap mau sekolah disana? Alasannya sederhana, ia hanya ingin mengambil satu-satunya jurusan yang ada di kota Konohagakure tersebut, Bahasa. Karena memang hanya itulah hal yang ia sukai.

Mendecih kesal, gadis berambut biru tua itu semakin terlihat jengkel saat ia memikirkan soal biaya-paramurid-dan dirinya sendiri yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Karena ia bersikap layaknya preman dan dianggap tak memiliki tata krama, setidaknya ia sampai _sekarang_ merasa bersyukur karena tidak mengalami pem _bully_ an atas sikapnya yang urakan tersebut. _Yah,_ itu sisi baiknya kan? Tidak selamanya hal buruk itu terlihat buruk. Ditambah, kemampuan bela diri yang ia pelajari saat kelas satu dahulu bisa menolongnya sedikit saat ia akan ditampar kakak kelas yang kelewat dengki dengannya.

Yap, namanya juga hidup. Baiklah, kalau ditanya kenapa ia bisa bersekolah di sana padahal seluruh pembayarannya tidak murah, tentu saja karena ada banyak jalan menuju roma, yakni beasiswa. Maaf saja, otak yang ia miliki tidak seawut-awutan penampilannya ya, jadi setelah belajar selama hampir enam bulan penuh setelah Ujian Nasional Sekolah Pertamanya, Hinata berhasil menjadi ranking pertama di ujian seleksi SMA HDL dan mengalahkan ribuan pesaing lain. Usaha keras itu tak akan menghianati!

 _Well_ , meski di sekolah elit itu sekarang ia di juluki sebagai anak rendahan, tapi mengingat betapa kerasnya cobaan yang harus ia lalui sepertinya sepadan juga. Di sekolah itu ada sekitar 15 jurusan, dan tentu saja satu jurusan hanya ada 1 siswa yang di berikan beasiswa. Jadi, anak rendahan di sana setidaknya bukan hanya ia sendiri. Iya kan?

Saat tetesan hujan mulai mengenai tubuhnya, gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu kemudian tersadar bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama merenung. Mendangakkan wajahnya untuk melihat cuaca, Hinata sedikit dikejutkan dengan langit yang berwarna hitam pekat—yang bisa dipastikan bahwa sebentar lagi akan datang hujan lebat. Ditambah waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lewat tiga puluh lima menit, membuat gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu semakin melebarkan manik _amethyst_ nya.

Ia belum mempersiapkan makan malam!

"Sial." Mengumpat dengan kesal, Hinata kemudian berlari secepat yang ia bisa agar segera sampai dirumah tanpa membuat basah seragam yang masih harus ia kenakan besok. Kenapa ia harus sial terus sih?!

Tetesan hujan yang semakin intens jatuh mau tak mau mengharuskan Hinata untuk berteduh, dan bangunan terdekat yang bisa ia gunakan sekarang adalah kuil kecil yang ada di puncak bukit tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Ck, Sial!"

.

.

.

 _Ore no Hanayome_

.

.

.

Setelah mengurai rambut indigonya yang basah, Hinata memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk disalah satu tangga yang ada didepan pintu masuk kuil. Sepertinya hujan ini akan berlangsung lama. Mengingat suhu, angin, dan warna awannya yang kelabu*, bisa dipastikan bahwa saat ini sedang ada badai—yah, bukan badai yang mengancam populasi manusia sih, tapi tetap saja bahaya jika pulang sekarang.

Mulai merasa kedinginan, Hinata kemudian mengamati seragam yang ia kenakan. _Ck_ , sudah terlanjur basah! Semakin tidak baik kalau ia memaksakan diri untuk pulang karena sekarang hujannya semakin lebat. Eh tunggu, buku catatannya juga ikutan basahkah?

Menggeledah isi tasnya dengan segera, Gadis bersurai indigo itu mengecek apakah peralatan sekolahnya masih dalam keadaan kering atau tidak. Karena, akan sangat berbahaya sekali jika catatan dan buku paketnya sampai basah-bahkan rusak. Ia tidak akan sanggup membeli buku itu lagi, duh sial sekali sih!

Namun saat melihat buku catatan dan buku paketnya dalam keadaan 'baik-baik saja' rasa lega tak mampu gadis itu sembunyikan. Ia menghela nafas panjang sambil mensyukuri hanya seragamnya saja yang harus ia setrika nanti malam.

"Hahh, _Yokatta._ " Ucapnya senang sambil merapikan peralatan sekolahnya kembali. Tidak lucu _kan_ , jika ia menyetrika buku (itupun kalau bisa) atau mengeringkannya diatas penghangat semalaman penuh? Hari ini ia sangat letih sekali. "Baiklah, menyetrika seragam ini tidak seberapa!"

Tapi, karena kecerobohannya saat mengeluarkan isi tasnya diluar bangunan—apalagi saat hujan disertai angin kencang, satu lembar edaran klub memasak di sekolah harus terbang tertiup angin dan tersangkut dibawah salah satu patung. Yap, Hinata lupa.

Lupa kalau dia itu ceroboh.

 _Aishh, BODOH!_

" _Mou_ , kenapa aku sial sekali sih! Brengsek!" Dengan perasaan dongkol yang teramat sangat, Hinata berjalan dengan kaki yang menghentak lantai. Kenapa ia mengalami nasib yang sangat buruk sekali sih, _kami-sama_? Kesalahan apa yang sudah ia buat hingga ia harus bernasib buruk begini?

Berusaha untuk mengambil kertas berwarna biru yang ada dibawah patung pojok kuil tersebut, Hinata kemudian berteriak dengan nyaring saat kilatan petir terlihat seperti menyambar tepat didepan matanya.

"Kyaa!" Sialllll! Bikin kaget saja! Suara gemuruh besar yang menyusul beberapa detik kemudian, membuat gadis bermanik _amethyst_ itu mulai ketakutan sekarang.

Oke, keadaan sekitar yang mulai menggelap, kuil tua di atas bukit yang tak terawat, hujan badai yang menakutkan, ditambah lagi hanya ia sendiri ditempat ini. B-Bagaimana jika ada siluman yang mendiami kuil ini atau lebih parahnya, mendatanginya nanti?

Astaga, yang benar saja! Hinata Hyuuga si gadis urakan takut akan hantu!?

 **ZLUUAAAARRRRR!**

"KYAAAA!" Gadis itu menjerit lagi untuk yang kedua kali. Bayangan dari patung yang ada di depannya membuat Hinata kembali berteriak karena kaget. Kilat dan suara gemuruh yang saling bersahutan benar-benar menciptakan suasana seperti difilm hantu. SIALAN!

 **CTARRRRR!**

"HUAAAA!"

 **PRAAANGGGGGGG!**

Tak sengaja mendorong patung rubah hingga membuatnya jatuh dan pecah menjadi berkeping-keping, jantung Hinata semakin berdegup dengan sangat cepat dengan apa yang baru saja –tak sengaja- ia lakukan. _Amethyst_ nya refleks terbelalak. Nafasnya memburu.

 **CTAAARRRR!**

 _SIALAN!_ Makinya dalam hati. _AKU HARUS PULANG SEKARANG!_

Baru saja gadis Hyuuga itu ingin berlari dari kuil ini dan nekat pulang ke rumah karena tak kuat lagi, sebuah cincin berwarna perak menggelinding ke arahnya dan menghasilkan bunyi yang nyaring. Benda itu baru berhenti setelah menabrak lututnya dan tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. Ukurannya yang terbilang mungil, dan dihiasi oleh sebuah permata bening membuat rasa takut Hinata menghilang seketika.

Kening gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu mengernyit.

 _Kenapa ada sebuah cincin di kuil ini?_

 _Milik siapa cincin ini?_

 _Kenapa cicin ini bisa menggelinding sampai di sini?_

Setelah mengerjabkan matanya selama beberapa kali, Hinata kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil cincin tersebut. Ia mengamati lebih dekat sambil memikirkan bagaimana benda memukau ini bisa sampai berada di kuil yang tak terawat seperti ini?

Bentuknya yang bulat sempurna dan tak memiliki guratan bekas gesekan membuat Hinata terkesima. Belum lagi, permata mungil yang menghiasi bagian tengah cincin ini terasa sangat bercahaya meski dalam gelap sekalipun.

 _Cantik sekali._

Coba? Tidak! Coba? Tidak! Tidak? Coba! Ya! Hingga pada akhirnya, gadis bermata mutiara itu tergoda untuk memasangkan cincin mungil itu pada jari manisnya. Hinata sempat terpesona dengan ukiran seperti sayap yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan cincin tersebut. Namun lagi-lagi, pertanyaan yang sama terbesit dalam benaknya.

 _Kenapa ada cincin di sini?_

"Eh, pas?" Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu bahkan baru sadar saat benda berwarna putih itu begitu sesuai dengan ukuran jarinya. Cincin tersebut seakan menyatu dengan dirinya. Dalam hati, Hinata kembali tergoda untuk bercanda. "Kalau ku jual, laku berapa ya?"

Mencoba melepaskan sang 'barang temuan' ini dari jari manisnya untuk dikembalikan, Hinata harus kembali terkejut saat cincin yang ia kenakan sama sekali tidak mau dilepas.

"!" Masa tidak bisa, sih? "K—kok—" Oke. Ia kembali ketakutan sekarang. Semua ini tidak benar, kan? Hantu? yang benar saja?

"N-nyangkut?!"

 _Atau jangan-jangan, cincin ini milik siluman di kuil ini?!_

Dan Hinata berani bersumpah atas nama keluarganya, bahwa sekarang ia merasakan adanya sesosok bayangan tegap yang entah mengapa seperti berada di belakangnya. Aura dan panas yang terasa semakin kuat benar-benar membuat gadis berambut sepinggang itu merasakan _orang lain_ didekatnya. Seketika, bulu romanya meremang.

Oh tidak! _Halusinasinyakah?, imajinasinyakah?, Khayalanyakah?_ Atau apapun itu TERSERAH yang penting jangan KENYATAAN!

Menelan ludahnya yang entah mengapa rasanya menjadi sangat susah, Hinata mulai merasakan bahwa degup jantungnya semakin menjadi liar! _B-bagaimana jika memang ada hantu? B-ba-bagaimana jika dia benar-benar siluman?!_

 _Kami-sama..._

 _BAGAIMANA JIKA IA MAU MEMBUNUHKU?! BAGAIMANA JIKA IA MAU MEMOTONG JARIKU?!_

Setelah membutuhkan waktu selama beberapa saat untuk menguatkan mentalnya, Hinata kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat untuk mengetahui sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya itu. Namun ternyata, ia tak melihat siapapun. Yeah, tidak ada _seseorang_ atau _sesuatu_ yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Yang ada hanyalah patung rubah yang berada di pojok seberang kuil dan pepohonan besar yang bergoyang karena tertiup angin.

Mungkin memang ia saja yang terlalu penakut dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

Sedikit merasa lega, Hinata teringat lagi dengan cincin yang harus ia lepaskan ini. Bagaimanapun juga, benda menawan yang ada dijarinya tersebut bukanlah miliknya. Ia harus mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

Membalikkan badannya kembali untuk melepaskan cincin yang menghiasi jarinya, Hinata langsung dikejutkan dengan sesosok bayangan hitam besar yang berdiri tepat didepannya. Matanya yang berwarna merah, seakan menyala di gelapnya malam. Memberi tahu sang gadis, bahwa ia adalah korban yang ditakdirkan menjadi makan malamnya saat ini juga.

"Hyu... ga?" Dan sumpah demi apa, suara sosok itu terasa sangat serak seperti haus akan darah agar bisa melepaskan dahaganya. Kilat petir yang menyambar dengan cepat membuat wajah itu terasa semakin menakutkan. Suara gemuruh yang menyusul tak lama saat kemudian, sungguh membuat kerongkongan Hinata tercekat beberarapa saat.

"Hina... ta."

Sosok itu semakin mendekat. Tangannya bahkan mulai terulur untuk mencengkram leher Hinata yang masih mematung ditempatnya. "Hinata."

Dan tepat saat tangan berkuku panjang itu menyentuh permukaan lehernya, Hinata berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

 _Ore no Hanayome_

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela tirai kamarya, membuat si gadis mengernyit. Ia menggeliat pelan dari 'alarm alami' yang mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Hinata berharap, dengan berganti posisi tidur bisa membuatnya tidur kembali. Ouhh, bisakah ia sedikit bersantai sebentar saja? Saat ini masih terlalu pagi untuk—

"SEKOLAH!" Gadis muda yang baru menduduki kelas dua di HDL ( _Hidden Leaf_ ) _International School_ itu kemudian membuka matanya seketika. Gawat! Ia bisa terlambat!

Berlari ke arah kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya, Hinata tak mau menghabiskan waktu dengan membersihkan tubuh a.k.a mandi. Jadi ia hanya akan membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi saja. Soal bau badan, ia bisa menggunakan deodoran dan parfum! Setelah dirasa selesai, ia segera menyambar seragam yang berada di gantungan dan mengenakannya dengan segera. Tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengganti buku yang ada dijadwal, gadis berambut indigo yang belum disisir itu langsung mengambil tas yang ada di atas meja belajar dan mengenakannya dengan asal.

Apalagi yang kurang? Sarapan dulu? Sisiran dulu? Tidak perlu! yang lain? Oh Sepatu!

Segera menghampiri rak sepatu yang ada didekat pintu, Hinata kemudian mengenakan kaus kakinya secepat yang ia bisa-meski hasilnya sudah diketahui sangat awut-awutan. Setelah selesai, gadis beriris lavender itu kemudian memakai sepatu pantofel hitam kesayangannya dan meraih gagang pintu untuk segera berangkat sekolah.

Gawat, bisa mendapat banyak hukuman jika siswa biasa yang hanya mengandalkan 'beasiswa' di sekolah elit itu datang terlambat seenak jidatnya! Mau seberapa keras usahanya untuk menjelaskanpun, hasilnya akan percuma.

"SIAL!"

Pintu berhasil dibuka, dan Hinatapun sudah bersiap untuk lari menuju sekolah elitnya itu agar tak kehilangan lebih banyak waktu lagi. Namun, sosok tegap yang berada dibalik pintu itu sama sekali diluar perkiraan Hinata hingga membuat _amethyst_ nya terbelalak lebar-karena sudah pasti, mereka tidak akan bisa menghindar dari tabrakan.

 _Gawat!_

 **Brukhhh!**

 **.**

 **Ore no Hanayome**

 **.**

Bunyi berdebum barusan membuat Hinata belum berani untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan perut-bahkan dadanya yang terasa sakit akibat bertabrakan dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya tersebut.

Namun ketika tubuhnya mulai terasa ringan dan seakan melawan gravitasi, gadis itu mau tak mau membuka matanya. Keningnya mengerntit. _Apa yang terjadi?_

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?"

Baru saja otaknya mengerti bahwa ia tak jadi terjerembab di depan pintu dan sehat walafiat saja, gadis bermanik mutiara itu harus kembali di kejutkan dengan kenyataan bahwa ternyata orang asing itulah yang menahan berat tubuhnya agar tak menyentuh tanah. Masalahnya, ia kini sedang menatapnya dengan intens. Jadi... ia tadi hanya berhalusinasi soal rasa sesak di dada dan perutnya?

"Apa ada yang sakit?"

 _Siapa?_

"H-huh?" Mengumpulkan kesadarannya dengan cepat, Hinata kemudian buru-buru mengambil jarak dan menjauh. Lagi pula ini bukan adegan romantis di film-film yang harus deidit dengan efek _slow motion_ atau _background_ bunga-bunga.

Hinata bangkit, dan merapikan seragamnya. "Oh tidak. Terimakasih sudah menolongku."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Lalu memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana. "Tidak, sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk menjagamu."

Sontak, Hinata mengorek telinganya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Tapi sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres hingga membuatnya salah dengar. Memangnya dia siapa hingga harus mengatakan hal itu? seingatnya Hinata tidak punya uang untuk sewa _bodyguard._ "Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

Pemuda berambut biru tua kehitaman dan terlihat bersahaja itu melebarkan senyumnya, dan menatap gadis dihadapannya lembut. "Kau tidak salah dengar kok."

Kembali, Hinata mematung. "Ouh, tunggu sebentar."

Gadis itu seperti teringat sesuatu. Ya, jika ada seseorang—atau lebih tepatnya laki-laki sedang berdiri didepan rumahnya sekarang ini, berarti dia memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan padanya, kan?

"Hm?"

"Saat ini aku sedang buru-buru ke sekolah, dan kalau mau bertamu bisakah kau kembali nanti setelah aku pulang?" Kata gadis itu serius. Benar, saat ini ia harus buru-buru ke sekolah jika tidak mau terlambat dan mengakibatkan hukuman yang fatal untuknya.

"Dan soal ucapanmu barusan, aku tidak dengar apa-apa."

Namun, orang asing itu malah terkekeh pelan dengan tingkah sang gadis belia barusan. Ia bahkan mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata yang berantakan. "Kau manis sekali."

 _Blush_

"H-hah?" Dan jujur saja, pagi hari digombali seperti ini juga sama sekali tidak Hinata antisiapsi sebelumnya. Namun, akal sehatnya yang masih berfungsi dengan baik, mengingatkannya bahwa ia harus berangkat ke sekolah sekarang. Detik. ini. juga.

"Kau aneh." Jawab Hinata setelah menguasai dirinya kembali. Gadis itu lalu mengunci pintu kontrakan kecilnya, dan hendak berlalu. "Maaf ya, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang."

Sasuke tak bisa tinggal diam, ditahannya tangan kanan gadis itu untuk mencegahnya pergi. "Tidakkah kau penasaran kenapa aku bisa mengetahui namamu?"

Tidak suka dengan orang yang sembarangan menyentuh tubuhnya, Hinata langsung menyentakkan tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman pemuda itu, namun sepertinya gagal. Soal elus-elus kepala barusan, okelah bisa ia maklumi. Kalau ini? "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!"

Namun Sasuke Uchiha malah mengeratkan genggamannya, dan menatap manik Hinata dalam. "Kau yang sudah terpilih."

Hinata semakin geram. Sungguh, saat ini ia hanya ingin berangkat ke sekolah dan mulai belajar! Apakah ada yang salah dengan hal itu? lagi pula, memang benar ada rasa penasaran yang sangat besar karena orang asing ini bisa tahu nama-serta tempat tinggalnya. Tapi _please_ , ini sungguh-bukan-waktu-yang-tepat untuk memikirkannya!

"Tolong lepaskan aku sekarang juga!"

Pemuda itu tetap menolak. "Tidak, malah sebaliknya kau harus tetap dirumah. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang."

Semakin tidak mengerti dengan omongan pemuda gila—tapi tampan di depannya, Hinata mulai merasa kesal sekarang. "Dengar ya, siapapun kau! Aku harus berangkat ke sekolah sekarang juga!"

Brengseknya, pemuda menawan itu malah tersenyum menawan menanggapi ucapannya barusan. "Kau memang spesial."

Menggertakkan giginya karena sudah kehabisan kesabaran, gadis yang tinggal sendiri di pinggiran kota Konoha itu kemudian menginjak kaki Sasuke dengan keras hingga pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Rasakan itu sialan!"

 _YES! Bebas!_

Namun sayangnya, baru saja berbalik dan hendak menancap gas untuk berangkat ke sekolah dan menuntut ilmu, Hinata harus rela hidung mungilnya menabrak dada bidang seorang pemuda yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

 **Bugh!**

"SIALAN!" Mengumpat habis-habisan karena pagi ini ia harus menabrak dada keras seorang laki-laki sampai dua kali, ia hendak memprotes pada orang yang telah menghalangi jalannya ke sekolah. Namun saat ia akan mengata-ngatainya dengan bahasa kasar, mendadak kerongkongannya tercekat saat melihat wajah pemuda di hadapannya yang terasa...

-sama? eh, tapi yang ini... rambutnya hitam.

"Ada apa ini?" Belum sempat ia menoleh untuk memastikan, Pemuda itu membuka suara, dan Hinata berani bersumpah nada suaranya itu begitu sangat nyaring dan penuh akan wibawa.

Pemuda satunya lagi yang berambut _raven_ dan tengah mengaduh itu berusaha berdiri tegak kembali, lalu nyengir lebar. "Oh kakak, terimakasih sudah menahan _tunanganku_. Dia mau kabur."

Sontak, Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan menatap pemuda aneh itu dengan tajam. Hah? Tunangan katanya? Sejak kapan?

Ia tidak benar-benar harus ke THT untuk periksa pendengaran, kan?

.

.

.

 _Ore no Hanayome_

.

.

.

Hinata merasa kepalanya sangat pusing saat pemuda berambut biru tua gelap itu menjelaskan bagaimana awal mula semua ini bisa terjadi. Dan baru ia ketahui, bahwa nama pemuda yang sedang bercerita panjang lebar itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha-yang juga mengaku sebagai tunangannya. Lalu pemuda satunya lagi yang terlihat sangat berwibawa, adalah kakak dari Sasuke, namanya kalau tidak salah adalah Itachi Uchiha.

Oke, Sejauh ini, ia hanya akan diam dahulu sebelum menyanggah semua cerita yang sudah Sasuke jabarkan panjang lebar semenjak satu jam yang lalu. Sangat tidak masuk akal! Mereka berasal dari tiga ratus tahun lalu, huh? Yang benar saja!

"Jadi, intinya kakakku datang ke sini adalah sebagai wali." Ujar pemuda berambut _raven_ itu sambil tersenyum senang. "Aku sangat bahagia sekali sampai tak bisa menunggu lagi hari pernikahan kita besok!"

Saat itu juga, Hinata refleks mengangkat kepalanya. _Amethyst_ nya terbelalak. Menikah? Besok?

"Apa?!" Siapa yang tidak kaget jika diberitahu hal diluar akal sehat seperti itu?! belum lagi, ia sama sekali tidak mengenal kedua pemuda tampan ini! _Woy_ bangun! ini bukan cerita romansa yang Hinata harapkan! Memikirkan tentang cowok saja ia tidak pernah! Kalau mencari yang seperti di film-film, sebaiknya jangan pernah berharap. "—besok?!"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. "Apa yang kita alami kemarin sore bukanlah mimpi lho!"

Sontak, sang gadis Hyuuga kembali membatu. Kemarin sore? Jadi kemarin sore itu bukanlah mimpi?! Yang di kuil itu?!

Memandang jari manis berhiaskan cincin berwarna perak-persis seperti yang ia lihat kemarin, jantung Hinata langsung terasa bertalu-talu. Lututnya melemas dan nafasnya tercekat. Entah mengapa rasanya ia tidak punya tenaga sama sekali sekarang. Astaga, Semua ini betulan?! Bagaimana... bisa?

"Lihat kan, cincin itu sangat cocok denganmu." Sasuke kembali berujar. "Dan sepasang dengan milikku, lihat."

Secara refleks, Gadis itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada jari manis pemuda itu—yang juga dihiasi oleh cincin putih namun dengan ukiran yang berbeda. Benar, cincin mereka memang sepasang.

Hinata menelan ludahnya. Ia tak tahu harus membalas apa. Padahal tadi ia sudah menyiapkan unek-unek untuk menyanggah semua kalimat dari pemuda berambut _nyegrak_ tersebut. Andai shock itu ada tingkatan, maka ia saat ini sungguh sangat ingin tahu ada dilevel berapa. Atau, ada yang bisa membantunya untuk mengukurnya? Sumpah semuanya ini terlalu amat sangat kelewatan mendadak!

" _W-well_ , tunggu sebentar." Akhirnya ia bisa membuka suara juga, tapi harus memulai dari mana? Semuanya memusingkan! "Kita luruskan semua ini dahulu."

Dan Hinata yakin, saat ini kakak Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan tajam, Auranya benar-benar berbeda. Menelan ludahnya kembali, gadis bermanik lavender itu kemudian memijit keningnya yang terasa semakin pening. "Dengar, Sasuke dan... Itachi. Memang benar aku kemarin berteduh di kuil, dan secara tidak sengaja menemukan cincin ini. Tapi aku rasa, semua ini hanyalah kesalah pahaman."

Sasuke terdiam. Sedangkan Itachi menyipitkan mata _onyx_ nya.

"A-Ah, maksudku, mungkin kalian salah orang! Bagaimana kalau kita lepas saja cincin di tanganku ini, dan menganggap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi. Aku sudah membolos satu hari demi kalian, oke? Lagi pula aku ini masih berusia tujuh belas tahun!" Ucap Hinata lancar. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia merasa telah salah bicara begitu melihat tatapan Sasuke dan Itachi yang berubah menjadi dingin kepadanya.

"…iya, kan?" Cicitnya pelan.

"Jadi kau ingin menolak pertunangan ini?" Itachi membuka suara. Mata jelaganya bahkan tak melepaskan pandangannya selain kearah Hinata semenjak beberapa saat yang lalu. "Memang benar, di dunia manusia ini status memang sangat diperhatikan.

Kini, gantian Hinata yang terdiam karena perlu waktu untuk memproses kalimat Itachi barusan. Maksudnya... apa? sebentar...

 _Dunia manusia? Dia bilang, dunia Manusia? Berarti... MEREKA BUKAN MANUSIA? DAN KELAK AKU AKAN MENIKAHI SALAH SATU DARI BANGSA MEREKA—YANG BUKAN MANUSIA?_

 _SIALAAAANN!_

 _HUKUM KARMA APA INI, KAMI-SAMA?!_

"Tapi kau harus ingat, Hinata. Kau yang sudah dipilih menjadi mempelai, dan sampai kamu memotong jari manismu untuk lepas dari takdir itu, hasilnya akan sama saja." Sambung Itachi kemudian, ia terlihat memperingatkan Hinata dengan keras. "Jangan sampai memaksa cincin itu untuk lepas darimu. Namun, aku juga akan memberimu pengecualian."

Hinata masih membatu, mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sangat berharap sekali bahwa ia bisa keluar dari mimpi buruk ini! "A-ada cara untuk melepasnya?"

"Karena kalian baru bertemu hari ini, aku juga tidak bisa memaksa kalau kau belum mau dengan Sasuke. Jadi, biarkan saja waktu yang menentukan."

Seketika, Gadis yang mengenakan seragam sekolah itu merasa _blank._

Kok... jawabannya _gak_ seperti yang di harapkan ya? Misalnya, harus ada upacara mandi bunga, atau minum air suci, atau... atau pergi ke kuil untuk meminta maaf _gitu_ supaya cincinnya terlepas?"M-maksudnya apa, ya?"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, lalu menatap Hinata dengan lembut. "Artinya, kita akan tinggal bersama untuk mengakrabkan diri. Sampai kau bisa menerimaku, maka pernikahan kita baru akan dilangsungkan. Adil kan?"

Bibir Hinata menganga. Dan tatapannya seketika menjadi hampa. "T-tunggu, yang aku maksud disini tidak adakah cara untuk melepas cincin ini?"

Wah, tumben ia tidak meledak-ledak dan mengumpat dengan bahasa kasar seperti tadi?

Itachi menghela nafas lelah. "Kalau kau pintar, kau akan menemukannya, calon adik iparku."

Jawaban tenang dari Itachi barusan sekonyong-konyong membuat kepala Hinata semakin bertambah pusing. Sungguh tidak ada carakah untuk keluar dari mimpi buruk ini? Astaga, kesalahan fatal apakah yang sudah ia lakukan sehingga ia mendapatkan kutukan mengerikan ini, _kami-sama?_

Sebenarnya dosa besar apakah yang sudah ia perbuat hingga membuatmu murka?

Merasa bahwa wajah Sasuke dan Itachi semakin mengabur, Hinata juga merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri yang melihat sekelilingnya mulai berputar-putar. Semakin ia ingin melihat semuanya jelas kembali, justru pengelihatannya semakin mengabur.

Eh? Kenapa dengan tubuhnya yang terasa ringan, dan semuanya perlahan menggelap? Sudah malamkah?

 **Brukhh!**

"Hinata!"

.

.

.

 _Ore no Hanayome_

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di lantai kamar Hinata yang hanya beralaskan karpet biru muda tipis. Ruang kamar yang minimalis dan perabotan sederhana yang menghiasi sudut ruangan membuat Sasuke sesekali meringis miris. Sesengsara inikah hidup calon mempelainya tersebut?

"Aku rasa dia demam karena kehujanan kemarin." Sang kakak berbicara, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Namun, ia segera berhenti ketika sang adik menjawab.

"Apa kau akan merebut dia dariku lagi, Ani- _ue_?"

Itachi terdiam. Namun sebagai balasannya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Sasuke.

"Hinata tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini, Sasuke." Balasnya beberapa saat kemudian.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Tidak ada hubungannya?"

"Konan bukanlah Hinata." Ujar sang kakak menjelaskan. "Dan aku yakin kau langsung memberitahuku bahwa mempelaimu telah datang, pasti karena kau ingin memperingatkanku, bukan?"

Sasuke berdiri, balas menghadap sang kakak. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah serius. "Ya. Dan aku rasa, rambut mereka yang sama bukanlah kebetulan."

"Konan bukanlah Hinata."

"Lalu bagaimana kedepannya sekarang? Apakah kau akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi?

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. "Sudah cukup, _otouto_. Kita telah bertengkar karena masalah ini selama ratusan tahun." Balas Itachi melemah. "Yang penting sekarang adalah kau dan—"

"Ya. Dan jika dahulu, aku merelakan Konan menjadi milikmu-dan kita malah kehilangan dia, maka kali ini aku sama sekali tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Hinata." Balas Sasuke dengan serius. "Ini peringatan terakhirku, kak."

Itachi tersenyum tipis sebagai tanggapan. Kemudian, ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke pelan. "Tentu. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu mempelaimu lagi."

"Cih, jangan bicara seolah kau satu-satunya yang salah disini." Balas Sang adik ketus. "Baiklah, itu sudah ratusan tahun yang lalu."

Itachi mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Kau benar, dan sudah saatnya kita berhenti mengungkit masalah itu."

Tersenyum kepada sang kakak, bungsu dari Uchiha itu kemudian menanggapi. "Buktikan padaku bahwa kau juga bisa menyusul." Katanya. "Adikmu ini sudah mendapat mempelai, loh."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu ikut tersenyum, lalu memandang jari manisnya yang juga dihiasi oleh cincin perak yang memiliki ukiran awan cantik. "Ya, sebentar lagi."

Lalu, sulung Uchiha itu memilih untuk keluar kamar dan membiarkan Sasuke yang mengurus _calon adik iparnya_.

 **.**

 **Ore no Hanayome**

 **.**

Duduk di bangku agak belakang, Hinata membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan mencoba untuk fokus pada buku bacaan yang ia pegang. Selain itu, ia harap dengan tingkahnya-yang memang norak ini bisa mengurangi perhatian yang ada di sekitarnya hingga membuatnya tak dihiraukan. Namun, sekeras apapun ia mencoba konsentrasi pastilah mustahil jika _Karin and the geng_ , tengah berkumpul di tengah kelas seperti ini sambil memakan banyak cemilan yang sudah ia belikan tadi di kantin.

Ada sekitar enam orang yang duduk ditengah ruangan sambil membahas suatu topik dan kemudian tertawa dengan keras-keras. Seragam mereka sudah terlihat kekecilan saat di kenakan, padahal ini adalah tahun awal Sekolah Menengah Pertama mereka. Aksesoris berupa gelang dan anting yang begitu warna-warni terkadang membuat Hinata yang melihatnya merasa risih sendiri. Apa tidak ribet memakai banyak barang seperti itu? belum lagi cat kuku mereka yang terlihat tebal-tebal seperti dandanan mereka, terlihat begitu aneh meski mungkin mereka tidak merasa begitu.

Tadi Hinata sempat berfikir bahwa ia akan langsung melarikan diri ke perpustakaan begitu selesai membelikan makanan untuk mereka. Namun, saat suara sinis Karin mengalun dengan keras untuk memerintahnya tetap tinggal di kelas, Hinata tahu bahwa ia sudah tidak memiliki keberanian lagi untuk melawan. Ah ya, mereka ini bisa di katakan sebagai _preman cewek_ yang ada di sekolah ini. Entah itu benar atau tidak, tapi sudah ada gosip yang tersebar bahwa kakak kelas yang melabrak mereka tempo hari, esoknya tidak masuk sekolah karena harus ke rumah sakit akibat keracunan makanan. Dan parahnya, hingga saat ini pelakunya belum bisa di temukan.

Para wali kelas, Guru bahkan kepala sekolahpun juga sudah sering menasehati mereka bahkan memberikan peringatan atas tingkah laku-juga penampilan geng itu yang sungguh tidak pantas untuk anak sekolah. Namun, apalah arti jabatan mereka jika keluarga Uzumaki adalah penyangga dana utama sekolah ini?

"—lun!"

Yah, meski harus Hinata sayangkan juga bahwa Karin harus menjadi adik dari kakak tampan dan baik hati bernama Uzumaki Naruto, yang sangat bertolak jauuuhhh dengan sang adik. Kenapa karakter mereka berdua bisa berbeda sekali, ya? Apakah... ada deskriminasi di keluarga mereka?

"HOY CULUN!"

Hinata tersentak, lalu buru-buru merapikan kacamatanya dan mendekat. Gawat, ia melamun! "Y-ya, Karin-san?"

"Budeg ya?" salah satu gadis berambut cokelat menimpali. "Pantes, di panggil lima kali baru denger!"

"Makanya, ada uang buat beli _cotton bud_!"

Karin melirik teman se _geng_ nya. "Rizuki jaga mulutmu ya!" Lalu gadis itu menyeringai dan memandang jijik ke arah Hinata. "Memangnya dia punya uang?"

"Opps..." Lalu, tawa mereka semua meledak.

Hinata menunduk. Yang seperti ini, sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari. Kenapa ia bisa bertahan di samping mereka dan tidak kabur? Jawabannya pernah. Karena Hinata-dan semua orang pasti tidak ingin di perlakukan secara diskriminatif seperti ini! Saat ia mencoba kabur dahulu, ia malah mendapatkan pem _bully_ an yang lebih parah hingga rambutnya harus ia potong habis karena penuh permen karet.

Mereka semua itu jahat dan kejam!

"Hoy, culun mata empat! Belikan aku minuman." Christine melempar satu uang kertas ke kaki Hinata setelah meremas-remasnya hingga berbentuk bulat. "Awas jika lebih dari tiga menit!"

Rizuki mengerang. "Kau terlalu lembek, Christy! Harusnya kau beri satu menit!"

"Hei, Christine. Kenapa tidak sekalian titip permen karet?"

Hinata berjengit. Namun masih menunduk.

Christine mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Ck, kalian terlalu berisik!"

Melakukan hal yang sama dengan sahabat pirangnya-melempar uang, Karin kemudian memberikan perintah lagi kepada Hinata. "Belikan aku sebungkus rokok yang ada di luar sekolah."

Hinata terdiam. Entah mengapa bukan masalah dari cara uang yang di berikan dengan tidak sopan kepadanya hingga membuatnya ketakutan begini. Namun, perkataan dari Mayu-san barusanlah berhasil membuat traumanya akan permen karet kembali lagi. Tubuhnya gemetar.

Apakah sekarang mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama lagi, setelah Hinata berusaha mengabulkan semua keinginan mereka?

Ia tidak mau botak!

Merasakan ada sesuatu yang panas tengah menjalari di pipi sebelah kirinya, Hinata kemudian tersentak kaget begitu tahu bahwa Karin sedang berada di depannya dengan ekspresi sangat menakutkan. Gadis berambut merah itu telihat sangat marah.

Apakah... ia baru saja di tampar?

"Kau mau melawan, ya?!"

Hinata kemudian menatap baju Karin. Dilihatnya baju itu basah oleh air mineral, dan ia sendirilah yang menggenggam botol air kemasan tersebut.

A—apa yang sudah terjadi?

Kenapa bisa... Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?!

Hinata terbelalak. Lalu dengan takut, ia menatap Karin yang sudah menyiapkan sebliah pisau tajam di tangan kanannya. Saat itu juga, rasa keterkejutan dan ketakutan menjadi satu Hingga membuat lutut sang gadis berkacamata gemetar dan tak bisa bergerak.

"K—Karin-san?" Suara Hinata terdengar bergetar karena ketakutan.

Teman-teman gadis berambut merah itu kini mulai bersorak dan mendekati Hinata. Mereka yang tadinya sempat terdiam karena kaget melihat Hinata yang bisa menyiram air minum pada Karin, sekarang menahan kedua tangan dan menjambak rambut belakangnya agar tak melawan.

"T—ti—tidak!"

"Brengsek kau, jalang!" Karin memainkan pisau itu di rahang Hinata, sebelum akhirnya menyayat kulit mulusnya sedikit. "Kau berani melawan sekarang, hah?"

"Arghh!"

Mencengkram dagu yang kini terluka, Karin tak akan berhenti sampai di situ. Ia bahkan mulai mendekatkan pisau tajam itu ke rongga mata Hinata dan memain-mainkannya. "Kehilangan satu mata tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Hinata terbelalak. Airmatanya sudah menetes dengan deras dikedua pipi _chubby_ nya. Sekuat apapun ia melawan, tidak akan ada gunanya jika ada lima orang yang menahanmu untuk berontak.

"Maafkan aku, Karin-san!" Seru Hinata memohon. "A-aku... aku sungguh tidak bermaksud begitu!"

Menyeringai tajam, Karin lalu mencengkram dagu Hinata semakin kuat. "Maaf katamu? Tidak bermaksud, kau bilang? JANGAN BERCANDA, JALANG!"

Kemudian, Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas saat pisau itu diayunkan ke belakang dan siap untuk menusuk salah satu matanya.

"T—tidak! Tidak, Karin-san! TIDAAAAKKKK!"

Crashh!

.

.

.

 _Ore no Hanayome_

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dengan peluh keringat menetes deras di pelipisnya. Nafasnya yang terengah, dan _amethyst_ nya yang masih terbelalak membuatnya merasa mimpi buruk barusan bukanlah pertanda yang bagus. Setelah menghirup nafas panjang selama beberapa kali, gadis berambut indigo itu segera menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan memejamkan mata dan mengusap-usap jantungnya yang masih berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

"Sialan kau Karin." Keluhnya lemah. "Bahkan sekarang kau kembali lagi."

Setelah beberapa saat menenangkan diri, Hinata kemudian menyibakkan rambutnya yang menghalangi pandangan ke sekitar. Tapi, sedetik kemudian gadis itu kembali di kejutkan dengan jemarinya yang tersangkut akibat sebuah cincin yang ada di jari manisnya. _Huh? Sejak kapan—_

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara maskulin yang mengalun, membuat gadis Hyuuga itu segera menoleh ke asal suara. Di sana, seorang pria yang sudah agak femiliar di otak Hinata tengah berdiri dan menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Aku langsung kemari saat kau berteriak."

 _Siapa_ —o _h, ya. Dia adalah orang aneh yang berasal dari ratusan tahun yang lalu._

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata sambil menghela nafas lelah. Ya, benar. Sekarang bertambah lagi satu masalah bahwa ia adalah tuangan dari pria bernama Sasuke ini gara-gara ia tak sengaja menemukan cincin cantik dikuil tua.

Astaga... mengapa semua ini bisa begini, _kami-sama?_

Sasuke mendekat. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Hinata, dan menyeka keringat yang ada didahinya dengan sangat lembut. "Jadi yang menjahatimu adalah Karin ya?"

Hinata langsung menoleh. "Bagaimana kau—"

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu memperlihatkan jari manisnya. "Semua kenangan dan ingatan dalam dirimu, sudah terhubung denganku melalui ikatan kita."

Lagi, Hinata membuang mukanya dan mendesah. Astaga, ini masih jam berapa? Kenapa ia harus mendengarkan omong kosong orang ini sekarang? "Aku tak percaya, semua ini terjadi begitu saja."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, sebelum akhirnya bangkit. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Tunggu sebentar ya, akan ku ambilkan kau minum."

Hinata tak menjawab ataupun menolak kebaikan Sasuke barusan. Ia lebih memilih untuk duduk menekuk lutunya, dan memikirkan kembali mengapa mimpi buruk tersebut bisa kembali lagi.

 _Apakah semua kejadian ini saling berhubungan?_

Setelah beberapa saat berfikir keras tentang hal tak masuk akal soal Sasuke, Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu datang kembali dengan membawa segelas air putih dingin. Setelah meneguknya beberapa kali, sang gadis bermanik lavender merasa bahwa kantuknya sudah sepenuhnya menguap.

"Terimakasih."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, dan tersenyum tipis sambil mengamati Hinata yang sedang melirik jam kecil yang ada di atas meja, dan gadis manis tersebut tak menunjukkan banyak ekspresi lagi setelahnya.

Hinata kenapa?

Waktu yang terus bergulir terasa begitu ganjil dengan diamnya Hinata. Ekspresi datar dan tak mudah ia tebak seolah menjadi tembok kokoh bagi siapapun yang ingin membaca hatinya sekarang. Dan tentu saja, hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa khawatir karena ia tak tahu apa yang difikirkan oleh tunangannya tersebut. Ia sedang memikirkan apa?

"Apa ada sesuatu yang masih mengganggumu?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan. Dan ia benar-benar tak menjawab setelahnya.

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Sasuke kemudian berkata lagi untuk mencairkan suasana. _Yeah,_ ia belum menyerah sepertinya.

"Jika ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakan padaku." Katanya pelan. "Apalagi... jika mengenai gadis berambut merah itu."

Hinata menoleh, lalu kembali menunduk dan terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Bangun tidur dan di kejutkan dengan orang asing yang mengaku sebagai tunanganmu, siapa yang tidak kaget?"

Sasuke mendengarkan. Tiap kata yang gadis belia ini katakan bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Melainkan sebuah ungkapan perasaan jujur yang begitu penuh dengan ketidakberdayaan. "Hinata..."

Gadis itu menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas, tersenyum lemah. "Tidak ada gunanya menyangkal."

Meski bibir sang tunangan menyunggingkan seulas senyuman padanya, Namun kedua matanya telah basah oleh air mata yang membuat Sasuke terkejut. ia menangis? "Hi... nata?"

"Aku benar, kan?" gadis Hyuuga itu menekuk lututnya lebih kuat dan menatap Sasuke dalam. "Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan,"

Seutas benang merah mulai terlihat, menghubungkan kedua hati mereka dengan cara yang tak disangka-sangka dan tak bisa dilihat oleh kasat mata. Meskipun masih samar, kini Sasuke bisa merasakan emosi Hinata yang dipenuhi oleh rasa sedih dan penyesalan mendalam atas dirinya sendiri yang begitu tak berdaya.

Ia terluka. Ia ketakutan. Akan masa lalu SMPnya yang begitu menyeramkan dan sekarang terus membuatnya terbayang-banyang.

Isakan kecil dari sang gadis membuat Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kedepan. Menarik Hinata kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang menenangkan, dan berharap dengan demikian, ia bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Hinata, Ada aku disini."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Setelah kesayanganku kembali, akhirnya aku bisa nulis lagi! ^^ untuk fict lain, sabar ya giliran updatenyaa ^^ Laptop hika baru balik nih, say hi dong… #PLAK# doakan Hika ga kena WB dan bisa nulis secepatnya yaa! : )

Oh iya, dari semua fict Hika (jika baca) mana yang paling kalian suka? :3

Sepatah dua patah kata kalian sangat berarti buat Hika, terimakasih sudah mau mampir! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :3 Salam hangat, Hikari No Aoi


End file.
